


The Magical Combination

by Believer



Category: Sabrina the Teenage Witch (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8590270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Believer/pseuds/Believer
Summary: The first sequel to Dreams Do Come True. It is several years later and Sabrina is in college. She and Harvey are dating and both are determined to get married as soon as she graduates that is if Aunt Vesta can't change Sabrina's mind





	

Sabrina the Teenage Witch in:  
The Magical Combination

Sabrina put down her pen and sighed as she looked at the report that was due in the next couple of days. Sometimes she missed Harvey and she knew Harvey missed her, but she also knew the value of a good education. Here she was; her first year of college and already she was ready to get school over with.  
Her aunts had not wanted her to move out and to continue living with them, but she had insisted she needed the space. So now she was living in a house with three other people Roxie, Miles and Morgan.  
Suddenly the doorbell rang and Sabrina heard Miles get up and answer it. "May I help you ma'am?" Sabrina heard him ask, politely.  
"I'm looking for Sabrina Spellman," said a very familiar voice and the voice didn't sound very happy.  
"And just who might you be ma'am?" Miles asked politely.  
"Miles I got it," said Sabrina coming out of her room at a run. She was afraid her aunt would do something unpleasant to Miles in the mood she was in. "Come in Aunt Vesta." Vesta entered the house looking around as she did so.   
"Sabrina we need to talk," said Vesta with a frown to let Sabrina know she was displeased.   
"Sure Aunt Vesta," said Sabrina having a feeling she knew what it was about. "Why don't we just go take a little walk?"   
They exited the house together and walked in silence for awhile. "This is about Harvey isn't it?"  
"Yes it is. I don't think you should marry a mortal," said Vesta.  
Sabrina sighed. "Aunt Vesta I'm marrying Harvey because I love him."  
"But Sabrina, any children you may have will only be one fourth witch or warlock," said Vesta with a frown marring her pretty features. "And it's quite possible that at least one will turn out to be a full mortal."   
"I know Aunt Vesta, but the truth of the matter is that I grew up as a mortal. I went to a mortal high school. I didn't even know I was a witch until I turned sixteen."  
"And so following in your father's footsteps you fell in love with a mortal," Vesta said softly. "I was hoping I could talk you out of marrying this boy, but now I see I can't," said Vesta with an unhappy sigh.   
"You're not going to do anything drastic are you like turning Harvey into a toad?"   
"No I wouldn't do that to you Sabrina," said Vesta giving her niece a sad smile. "I will just have to put up with it until he grows old and dies. Or you get divorced whichever comes first."   
"We won't get divorced if I can help it. I will not put our children through that," said Sabrina, thinking unhappily of her own parent's divorce.   
"Yes I do believe you will do everything in your power to make it work," said Vesta. "Well I've got to be going I have a party to get to. I just wanted to see if I could talk you out of it and now I know I can't."   
"Thank you for coming by Aunt Vesta. Why don't you come back and visit sometime?"   
"Perhaps I will, but for now farewell." Vesta gave her niece a kiss on the cheek then snapped her fingers. In less than a second she was gone.   
Sabrina sighed and headed back to the house her hands in her pockets deep in thought.   
\--------------------------  
That summer, Harvey and Sabrina got together. Harvey was home from college for the summer and Sabrina moved back in with her aunts for the summer months. Sabrina was happy to be out of college at least for a while. She was still working at the coffeehouse however with her Aunt Hilda as her boss. She could use the extra money.   
"A mocha please," said a familiar voice.  
Sabrina turned around. "Harvey!" Sabrina exclaimed.  
"Hiya Sab, long; time no see," said Harvey with a boyish grin that always melted Sabrina's heart.  
"Here's your mocha," said Sabrina, handing him a steaming cup. "Be careful it's hot."  
"So do you want to go to the movies tomorrow?" asked Harvey.  
"I'd love to," said Sabrina. "And as luck would have it I'm not working."  
Josh watched them talk and laugh and felt jealousy. Jealousy at the fact that it was Harvey she was so at ease with. It was Harvey she loved not him. They would always be friends Josh knew but it could never be anything more then platonic.  
\--------------------------  
The next day Harvey and Sabrina went to the movies and in a lot of ways it was just like, old times. The only difference being that they were engaged instead of just girlfriend and boyfriend.  
"Popcorn?" asked Harvey holding Sabrina's hand.  
"Sure and a soda," said Sabrina.  
"Your wish is my command," said Harvey with a happy grin.  
Sabrina smiled and gripped his hand even tighter.  
\--------------------------  
Three years later

Sabrina was walking across campus heading towards her next class. It was almost, summer and when summer came she would get to see Harvey. Her aunts had warned her about popping over to see him. Sooner of later somebody would notice she didn't get there in the normal way and that could be trouble. Sabrina agreed with them, but only halfheartedly for she missed Harvey so much that the ache was almost physical. Suddenly her dark thoughts were interrupted when she spotted a boy looking around as if confused. He was pretty cute some part of her mind, noted but not as cute as, Harvey her fiancée.   
"Could you help me?" asked the boy. He had black hair kind of long in the back and startling sapphire eyes. She looked into his eyes as if mesmerized. "Do you know where Zelda Spellman's class is?"   
"Uhm yes her class is in that building over there," said Sabrina pointing.   
"Thank you Miss--Miss--" said the boy.   
"Sabrina Spellman."   
"Spellman? So are you related to Zelda Spellman?"   
"She's my aunt," replied Sabrina. She then glanced at her watch. "Got to go or "I'm going to be late for my next class." Sabrina turned and started to dash off across the campus then stopped when she realized she hadn't even gotten the boy's name. When she turned back to ask he was gone. Sabrina shrugged and continued rushing towards class. She would just get his name from her Aunt Zelda later.   
\--------------------------  
A bit later Sabrina was working at the coffeehouse and they really weren't that busy when a large form loomed over the counter. "Sabrina can I talk to you for a minute?" asked a voice. She was just home for the weekend and her aunt had needed the extra help at the coffee house so Sabrina had agreed to spend her weekend helping out her aunt.  
Sabrina looked up to see her honorary uncle, Benen Daw standing there, looking very imposing. "You'll have to ask my aunt, Uncle Benen. If I leave without permission she'll have my hide."  
Benen chuckled and nodded. He knew exactly how Hilda could be. He then headed off the talk to Hilda. Benen Daw was a very powerful warlock that worked for the Witches Council. Her dad had known him for years. She and her dad had met him in Europe about three years ago and he had seemed perfect for her Aunt Hilda. Her aunt could never keep a boyfriend, but the moment they had been introduced it been like love at first sight. They had now been dating for a little over three years.  
"Who was that?" asked Josh, gazing after the big imposing figure of Benen.   
"Who that?" asked Sabrina. "That's just Aunt Hilda's boyfriend, Benen Daw. He's a real nice guy. He and my aunt have been dating for over three years."  
"Oh," said Josh. "How come I've never seen him around here?"  
"He travels a lot," said Sabrina with a shrug.  
"Sabrina," called her Aunt Hilda.  
"Yes Aunt Hilda?" asked Sabrina.  
"Benen would like to talk to you for a minute. Why don't you take the rest of the night off?"  
"Okay Aunt Hilda," said Sabrina happily. She threw down the dishrag she'd been wiping the counter with and followed Benen out.  
\--------------------------  
"So what did you want to talk to me about Uncle Benen?" asked Sabrina after they had walked in silence for a few minutes.  
"First off I wanted to thank you for getting me and Hilda together. I think that she is the love I've been looking for all my life," said Benen slowly. "Secondly I want to propose to her, but I'm not sure how to do it." Benen spoke hesitantly his hands behind his back.   
"You want to marry her?" asked Sabrina in shock. "That's terrific, but I don't see how I can help you."  
"You can help me by telling me something," said Benen. "Do you think she'll accept if I do propose?"  
"I don't know," said Sabrina, slowly. When Benen looked crestfallen she added, "I don't know if she'll say yes, but I do know she loves you. She practically worships the ground you walk on. Why are you asking me anyway?"  
"You're joking right?" asked Benen with a grin his dark eyes sparkling with repressed laughter. He ignored her question for a moment.  
"No I'm not I've heard her say on a couple of occasions that she can't remember when she has ever been this happy. You've changed her life. And I also know that sometimes you have got to take a leap of faith and hope it works out in the end. After all she can only say no right?" asked Sabrina with a grin.  
"Right," said Benen also with a grin. "And the reason I'm asking you," said Benen finally answering Sabrina's last question, "Is you were partly responsible for getting us together and I shall be forever in your debt."  
"That's okay my aunt needed someone to love," said Sabrina. "And you are a nice and likable guy."  
Benen put his arm around Sabrina's shoulders and silently walked her back to her aunts’ house.  
\--------------------------  
By Sunday night she was back in the house she was staying in with three other people and trying to get ready for her Monday classes   
She was just trying to catch up on homework when the doorbell rang. Sabrina being the only one in the house at the moment went to answer it. She opened the door to see the boy she had helped earlier in the afternoon standing on the porch. "Hi," said the boy shyly. "I just wanted to thank you for helping me earlier."  
"You’re quite welcome and I didn't even get your name," said Sabrina.  
"It's Walker. Walker Compton. Would you like to go for a piece of pizza or something?"   
"Gee I don't know," said Sabrina with a frown. "I've got an awful lot of studying to do."  
"You've got to eat sometime," said Walker.   
"Alright," Sabrina finally agreed. "Just so you know this is not a date. I'm engaged and I love Harvey very much.  
"It's just two friends going out to dinner is all," said Walker with a smile. Sabrina closed the door and she and Walker headed towards the nearest pizza place.   
\--------------------------  
Three months later 

Walker and Sabrina were close to inseparable. Walker seemed to have more then a platonic relationship in mind however. Sabrina on the other hand was not interested in romance for she was still very much in love with Harvey Kinkle.   
"Sabrina I think I'm falling in love with you," said Walker on one of their weekly walks across the campus.   
"Well you will just have to fall right out of love with me. I'm engaged as I told you the first time you asked me out for pizza. You knew perfectly well that I was unavailable and that I was uninterested in a romantic relationship. You knew it could never be anything more than platonic," said Sabrina.   
"Why don't you discard this Harvey guy and take me instead?"   
"Because I don't love you," said Sabrina calmly. "And if that's way you feel maybe we should stop seeing each other at all. You need to go find a nice girl that isn't attached to anybody."  
"But I love you and only you Sabrina," said Walker.  
"Walker you knew I was engaged you should have known better then to fall for me. Just take me home and never darken my doorstep again," said Sabrina beginning to get angry.   
Suddenly Walker grabbed her and put a knife to her throat. "You will be mine Sabrina Spellman! You will be mine!" It all happened so fast that Sabrina had no time to react, until she felt the knife pressing against her skin drawing blood. Sabrina quivered in fear sure she was about to get herself killed. Then she remembered that she was a witch with real magic powers. She calmly pointed and Walker let go of her as if she were covered in grease. The knife would not stay at her throat no matter how hard Walker pushed it towards her skin. It was as if he kept hitting a brick wall. "What?" Walker asked in a tone voice that I was totally shocked, "What's happening?!"   
Sabrina did not respond and calmly erased his mind to the point of his meeting her. She only took out the sections that had her in it then carefully filled the blank spots in. It was as though he had never met her. After a few minutes Walker slumped to the ground unconscious. Sabrina then magically transferred him to his bed. Luckily he had a room to himself. In the morning he would wake up slightly dazed, but nothing more   
"And it's better then you deserved," Sabrina muttered as she headed back to the house bone tired.   
She knew her aunts would not exactly agree with what she'd done, but they also would know she's had no choice.  
\--------------------------  
Back at the Spellman residence 

"Hilda I've been; wanting to ask you something for a long time," said Benen. They had just finished dinner and Zelda was nowhere in sight. She tended to make herself gone when Benen was around. Not because she didn't like the guy, but she thought her sister and Benen deserved some privacy. "In fact she was very fond of Benen.  
"What?" asked Hilda just a little; breathlessly.  
Benen didn't say anything for a long moment trying to find the courage to ask her. Suddenly Sabrina's words of three months ago popped into his mind. Sometimes you just have to take a leap of faith and hope it all works out in the end. Well here it went then. "Marry me," he finally said, softly.  
Hilda blinked rapidly wondering if she had heard correctly. Benen produced a box from his pocket and popped the lid. Inside was at least 15 karat diamond ring. Hilda didn't respond at first for she was way too shocked. "Hilda, you are the woman I've been looking for all my life. Please say yes. If you don't, I'll be heartbroken."  
"Then the answer is yes! I wouldn't want to break your heart," said Hilda caressing his cheek gently. "Besides I love you." Benen kissed her without a word and nothing more was said for a long time.

"Guess what Zelda?" asked Hilda excitedly as soon as Benen had left. He had promised he would return as soon as possible to talk about wedding plans.  
"What?" asked Zelda latching onto her sister's; excitement.  
"Benen proposed and I accepted," said Hilda showing her older sister the ring Benen had given her.  
"That's wonderful Hilda," said Zelda enthusiastically. "Of course that means you'll have to fine a place of your own and move out."  
"We'll find a place nearby," Hilda promised.  
"I hope so it will be weird living in this big house all by; myself," said Zelda. "After all we've been together for a couple of centuries, but I won't stand in the way if this is what make; you truly happy. Besides I like Benen he's a nice man."  
"Now we just have to find someone for you," said Hilda,  
"You can try," said Zelda. "But if I haven't found someone after all this time I probably never will."  
"Look at me I did," said Hilda. "You can to."  
"I hope so," Zelda muttered to herself. "I hope so."  
"What’s all the hoopla?" asked Salem, coming around the kitchen door.  
Hilda faced Salem smiling and said, "I'm getting married!"  
"Oh—is that all? I thought that it was something important."  
"Salem!" said Zelda with a frown.  
"What?"  
"Aren't you happy for Hilda?" asked Zelda   
"Not really if it took her this long to get married. What has it been, Hilda? Some six centuries?"  
Hilda sniffed. "If you must know, I was engaged some six hundred years ago in the Dark Ages to a handsome warlock besides Drell. He treated me even better than Drell did. At the time, I didn't want to get married at thirteen so we broke it off, but he would have made a good husband."  
"And Benen won't?" asked Salem.  
"Salem!" said Zelda.  
"Okay, okay! I'll let it be. When is the happy day?"  
"I don't know. We'll have to discuss it—hopefully soon. I'm not getting any younger."  
"None of us are young any more. Now, on to more important things, do we have any Kat Kit Treats, you know those new ones we bought?"  
"I'm sorry, Salem. We're out."  
"Nooo! My Kat Kit Treats! There is no more!" Salem gasped, rolled over, and played dead.  
"Salem? Is he all right?" asked Hilda in mock concern.   
"I think so. He's just overacting. He could win an Oscar with his performance," said Zelda.   
"Nah, I think only a Golden Globe," said Hilda with a smile.  
"What do you mean by "only a Golden Globe"?" asked Salem, who was getting up off the floor. "That was Oscar material, baby. I could out star Bogey, Cary Grant, John Barrymore, and all the rest. I ought to be in pictures with my unique talents."  
"I forget. Has he always had this, Godly complex?" asked Hilda.  
"I think so, but we've either tuned it out or ignore it for the most part. Would-be conquerors always have a tendency to ramble on," said Zelda.  
A cough alerted them down. They looked down and both said, "Yes?"  
"Do you mind? You talk like I'm not here," said Salem, sounding hurt.  
"Sometimes the way you talk, its best if you weren't here," said Zelda.  
"Same difference," said Salem.  
"Oh, Salem, don't always take things so personally," said Hilda.  
"All right but could I have some Kat Kit Treats please? Pretty please? I beg on your tender mercies," said Salem.   
"Oh, all right." Hilda flicked her finger and said, "Here. I did save one bag, but you eat all the bags that we give you." In her hands, there was a blue foil bag of Kat Kit Treats, which she promptly opened and gave them to Salem.   
Salem grabbed them and started to scarf them down.   
"What do you say to Hilda, Salem?" asked Zelda.  
Gulp--Lick--Chew--"Tank 'ou," Gulp--Chew--  
"What?" asked Hilda.  
"Thank you, Hilda. Thank you for my yummy, adorable, luscious, edible, lovely Kat Kit Treats. I love you! Yes, I do," said Salem, hugging the bag of treats."  
"Well, he's happy," said Zelda.  
"You can always please a cat through his stomach," said Hilda smiling.  
\--------------------------  
A week later

Benen Daw returned to the Spellman household. Hilda waited eagerly for him for he had sent a message saying that he was coming. When the linen closet finally boomed and Benen stepped out Hilda rushed into his arms. Benen hugged her close. "It's good to see you," Benen told her.  
"I've missed you," Hilda said.  
"I've missed you to," Benen admitted.  
"Would you like something to drink or to eat?" Hilda asked him as she led him to the couch.  
"I could do with something to drink," Benen said.  
"Tea? Water? Milk? Soda?" asked Hilda.  
"Tea will be fine," said Benen. Hilda pointed and a tall glass of tea appeared in front of him.  
"Thank you," Benen said taking a sip.  
"Where do you want to live after we're married?" asked Hilda as he drank his tea.  
"I guess here in the mortal realm where your family is," said Benen.  
"Bu what about your family?" asked Hilda. "Won't they mind that you aren't living in the Other Realm?"  
"I don't really have any family I get along with besides my brother of course," said Benen.  
"Same here," said Hilda. "The only family I really get along with is my sister, brother and niece. I hope we can find a place in the same neighborhood as this house that way Zelda and I can visit often. But the question is can we afford it? Even though I run a business I don't think that's enough to make house payments, car payments and the rest."  
"I do have some money," Benen admitted. I invested in a company a few years ago."  
"What company?" Hilda asked.  
"A computer company back when they first came out."  
"You could be a very rich man," Hilda said. "Computers are very popular nowadays."  
"I'm already rich," Benen told her. "At least where; it matters." Then he kissed her passionately.  
Hilda just sighed dreamily and accepted the kiss with pleasure.  
\--------------------------  
Five years later 

It was night and one Sabrina Spellman was out on the front porch just looking at the stars. She was finally graduating from college. Finally school was over with. She would never have to take another class as long as she lived unless she wanted to. She could barely believe it. She might go back for her Masters and P.H.D in a few years, but not for a while at least. "Happy graduation day sweetheart," said a very familiar voice.   
"Daddy," squealed a very happy Sabrina as she turned around. She ran over and hugged him tight giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm very happy to see you daddy."   
"Here these are for you," said Ted producing a dozen roses from behind his back.   
"Thank you I love roses," said Sabrina. "So is mom coming up for my graduation?"   
"Last time I saw her she said she was going to try to make it, but she wasn't sure if she could," said Ted.  
Sabrina looked crestfallen that her mom might not be there but she understood. Her mom was an archaeologist. She traveled all over the world digging up ancient pyramids and the like. One of the reasons that her dad and mom had gotten divorced was for the fact that they both traveled. Her dad was in the foreign, service. Sabrina had never realized just how foreign until the day she turned sixteen when she found out that her father was a very powerful warlock and that she was half witch, half mortal. Half mortal because her; mother was mortal. Her dad worked for the Witches Council and traveled all over. He practically lived in the Spellman magic book The Discovery of Magic, which had been in the Spellman family for a very long time.  
"Why don't we go for walk?" Ted suggested. He gently took his daughter's arm in his and they started to walk together under the stars. "What's wrong sweetheart?" Ted asked gently after a few minutes of silence.  
"I've been offered a job dad as soon as I finish my courses here. But it's not in Westbridge," said Sabrina. "It's in Boston. They want me in for an interview ASAP."   
"Have you talked this over with Harvey?" asked Ted.   
"I haven't had the chance," said Sabrina. "I've been studying for finals. I don't know how Harvey is going to react to being told that there is a job in Boston waiting for me. I'll have to tell him eventually they will not wait for my answer forever."   
"How much does this job pay?" Ted asked.   
"A lot of money dad. I'll start off at the lowest level of course, but even that is a lot of money. Something around 25, 30 thousand dollars a; year since I have my masters. As I pick up more experience I'll get more money."   
Ted whistled. "You're right that is a lot of money."   
"That's what I get for staying in college to get my masters," said Sabrina with a grin. "I just hope Harvey agrees with me. Between his job and my job we should make enough money to survive on."   
"And if you have kids?" asked Ted.  
"I've been thinking about that a lot dad and I want at least two, probably three or four," said Sabrina.  
"You do know of course that at least one will probably turn out to be mortal," said Ted. "The more children you have the higher the risk is. I don't mean to sound gloomy on your graduation day but I'm just making sure you understand."  
"I know the problems with me marrying a mortal dad, but I love Harvey very much so," said Sabrina sounding gloomy herself.   
"I know you do sweetheart and I hope it all works out for you," said Ted. "Because I; don't want to see you unhappy."   
"Well we'd better get going or we will miss graduation," said Sabrina looking at her watch. She zapped into her graduation gown in an instant, and father and daughter rushed across campus. "Aunt Hilda and Aunt Zelda are supposed to all ready be there along with Benen Daw. Aunt Vesta was supposed to come as well," said Sabrina panting as she ran.  
"It's nice to know the relationship between Hilda and Benen is still going strong," said Ted also panting. The both arrived at the same time and skidded to a stop in front of the auditorium.   
"Did you know the Uncle Benen proposed to Aunt Hilda and that she accepted?" asked Sabrina.  
"Yes I knew. I wonder when they are going to tie the knot?" asked Ted, panting.  
"Soon I hope," said Sabrina also panting.  
"It’s about time you got here," complained a voice at their feet.  
"Salem what are you doing here?" Sabrina whispered looking down at the cat.   
"Your aunts sent me out here to wait on you," said Salem. "You're supposed to join them inside Ted. They saved a seat for you."  
"I'll see you after the graduation Sabrina," said Ted with a smile, kissing his daughter on the cheek.  
"Okay daddy," Sabrina agreed waving as he and Salem disappeared from sight.  
\--------------------------  
Later

Graduation was finally over and she was free, was Sabrina first happy thought as she went to meet her family outside the auditorium.  
"No more school," she told Salem picking him up and swinging him around happily.   
"Okay, okay could you stop please, before I throw up my dinner?" wailed Salem, his face turning a sickly green beneath his black fur.  
Sabrina stopped whirling him around and Salem's face lost its slightly green color. "Sorry Salem," Sabrina apologized holding him in one arm and scratching behind his ears.   
Salem loved to have his ears scratched. Salem let out the loud purr of a very contented cat. "Ohhh, that feels great," Salem purred.  
"Sabrina over here!" yelled Hilda spotting her first.  
Sabrina headed over towards Aunt Hilda still holding Salem. "It's about time you got here," said Hilda.  
"And where have you been you naughty kitty?" asked Zelda shaking a finger at Salem.  
"Hey if it wasn't for me Sabrina would still be back there primping," Salem growled. "And we'd never get out of here."  
"I wasn't primping," Sabrina protested.  
"All right; fine you weren't primping can we go home now?" Salem whined.  
"Yes I do believe it's time to go home," said Sabrina.  
\--------------------------  
The next day Sabrina slept late and by the time she woke up it was after 10:00 o'clock. Her father had had to leave the night before, but had said to contact him if she needed him. He had also promised to be there for hers and Harvey's wedding. Sabrina began to get dressed. She pointed and her nightgown immediately changed. Thirty minutes and ten instant changes later she had an outfit that she was satisfied with.   
It had been nice to sleep in her old room at her aunts, Victorian house. She had forgotten how much her old room felt like home.  
"You're finally up I see," said Salem opening one eye and then promptly closing it again.   
"This from somebody who sleeps half his life away," said Sabrina sarcastically.  
"Did we wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" Salem asked his eyes still closed.   
"No we didn't wake up on the wrong side of the bed," said Sabrina. "But you apparently did."   
Salem did not respond and when Sabrina finally turned around he was snoring. Sabrina just shook her head and promptly headed downstairs to find yourself some breakfast.   
She got downstairs to find a note from her aunts.

Had too; attend a physics, lecture. Be back to late this afternoon 

Zelda 

And underneath; that a note from Aunt Hilda.

Had an interview to play in the symphony in, New York. Be back later. 

Hilda

P.S. Zap up something healthy for breakfast no chocolate or sweets

Zelda How had her aunt known? Sabrina wondered. They just knew her too well Sabrina finally decided. She had gotten better about eating chocolate for breakfast. Usually she'd zap up a ham and egg muffin like the ones you could get at Burger King except it wasn't a name brand. Witches and warlocks couldn't do name brands.   
She pointed and a bowl of Happy O's appeared. She quickly began to munch. Just as she finished the doorbell rang. It's Harvey, Sabrina said to herself. She could see his figure through the window of the kitchen door. "Come in Harvey," said Sabrina as she opened the door. She kissed him on the lips trying to conceal her happiness at seeing him.   
"Sabrina this is for you," said Harvey producing a single red rose from behind his back.  
"Thank you Harvey," said Sabrina. "It’s lovely. Do come in and have a seat in the living room."  
Sabrina quickly pointed as Harvey entered the house and her bowl and spoon began to clean, itself then put itself back in the cabinet.   
"You said on the phone the other day that you needed to talk to me," Harvey said with a worried frown.  
"Yes I do need to talk to you," said Sabrina leading him into the living room. "And don't look so worried we are still going to get married."  
Harvey let out a relieved sigh and waited for Sabrina to continue. Sabrina was quiet for a long time and Harvey could tell she was extremely nervous so he waited in silence. "I've been offered a job in Boston," Sabrina finally said. "Its good pay and I would hate to turn it down."   
"But you wondered if I wanted to stay in Westbridge," said Harvey.  
"Yes I did," Sabrina finally admitted.   
"I don't see why we can't move out there," said Harvey. "It's not too far from Westbridge and we could come back to visit my family and yours anytime."  
"Yes we could," Sabrina agreed relieved.  
"We'll call them then and tell them you accept but not until after we're married and we can find a place to live."   
"Oh thank you Harvey," said Sabrina kissing him on the lips.   
"Don't thank me yet after all I have to find a job as a dentist up there you know," said Harvey.   
"I'm sure it won't be too difficult you did get good grades after all," said Sabrina. "The next subject I wanted to discuss with you is that if we have more then one or two children the possibility exists that at least one will turn out to be mortal. No powers whatsoever."  
"Does that bother you?"   
"Maybe just a little," said Sabrina. "And not for the reasons you may think. If three of our kids turn out to have magic and the fourth one doesn't then he or she will feel left out rejected and we don't want that."   
"No," said Harvey slowly. "We don't." They sat there for a long time and neither said a word not really needing to. Finally Harvey got up to go. "I'll see you tomorrow Sab."  
"Okay see you tomorrow," Sabrina agreed. As soon as Harvey was gone Sabrina got up and called the institute that had offered her a job.   
\--------------------------  
"May I help you?" asked the voice on the other end of the line.  
"Yes," said Sabrina. "May I please speak to Dr. Alissa Grahame?"  
"May I ask who is calling?"   
"Sabrina Spellman."  
"One moment please." The voice fell silent and Sabrina waited on the line.  
"Sabrina," came; the happy voice of Alissa Grahame. "You got back to me sooner than I expected. So are you going to take the job?"   
"Well yes," said Sabrina. "If you; can wait six months."   
"Six months that's an awfully long time," said Alissa and Sabrina could just see her frown.   
"See I'm about to get married and my family wanted to throw me a wedding and everything. And then Harvey and me were going to move down to Boston," Sabrina explained.   
"Oh I understand now you want to get married first," said Alissa.  
"Exactly," said Sabrina. "You are of course welcome to come to the wedding."   
"Could you at least come up here for an interview?" she asked ignoring Sabrina's invitation.   
"I suppose I could make a quick trip down there," said Sabrina. "When do you want me there?"   
"Is day after tomorrow okay? Around 3:00?"   
"Sure I'll be there," Sabrina agreed.   
"See you then," said Alissa as she hung up the phone.   
\--------------------------  
"I've got to go to a job interview day after tomorrow in Boston," Sabrina told her aunts that night over dinner.   
"If you get this job you'll have to move away," said Hilda pouting.  
"Yes," said the Zelda sadly. "To tell you the truth we've gotten used having you around. Even while you were up at college you weren't more then a car drive away."   
"And once you move to Boston we'll probably never see you," said Hilda.  
"Look guys if you were regular mortals that might be true, but you're witches all you have to do is step into that linen closet and come and see me," said Sabrina.   
"That's only if there's a portal at the other end," said Zelda.   
"As soon as we move in I'm going to have the Other Realm put one in," Sabrina promised. "Then you can come and visit anytime you like."   
"Well at least Boston isn't too far away," said Hilda trying to be philosophical.   
"And if Harvey and I have any children and I want you to train at least one of; them," said Sabrina. "After all who better then the two who taught me how to use my magic responsibly?"   
"That's sweet Sabrina and we'd be glad to," said Zelda with a sad smile and a tear running down her cheek.  
"Well at least us training another witch or warlock is still a few years away," said Hilda with a smile.  
\--------------------------  
The day after Sabrina left the house at 2:00 and zapped herself over to Boston. She had decided that using magic would be faster. She left a note for her aunts to remind them where she was so that they wouldn't worry about her if she got back late.   
She arrived on a sidewalk filled with people. Nobody seemed to be taking special notice of her as she popped out of nowhere. She looked around trying to get her bearings. The institute was outside of town and so Sabrina headed in that direction. She finally called a cab for it was too far to walk.   
"Where to ma'am?" asked the cabbie as soon as she had closed the cab; door.  
"The Marine Institute and step on it," Sabrina ordered.   
The cab pulled slowly away from the curb and into the traffic. They started heading in a northerly direction seeming to inch through traffic. Sabrina nervously tapped fingers on the armrest. Would she get this job she wondered too herself. It would really be perfect for her and Harvey. It wasn't too far from Westbridge and she could pop over to see her aunts and Salem anytime.  
She had had several job offers of course but this one had seemed by far the best. For one thing it was close to her aunts and Harvey's parents as well. Her aunts were also close if she needed any magical advice or help to solve a magical problem. Of course no one in the institute must find out what she was. If they did she would probably be put under a microscope to see how she ticked. And hers and Harvey's lives would never be peaceful again.   
Her thoughts were interrupted when the cab stopped. "Here we are ma'am. That will be twenty bucks on the dot."  
Sabrina handed over the money without comment and got out. "Do you want me to wait on you ma'am?"   
"No that's all right, I might be a while," said Sabrina.   
That cabbie nodded and drove away.   
Sabrina entered the institute's front door running a hand through her hair nervously. "May I help you ma'am?" The lady behind the reception desk asked.   
"Yes I have an appointment to see Doctor Alissa Grahame," said Sabrina. Sabrina had dressed up for this interview for she really wanted this job. She was wearing a navy blue skirt with a white shirt and matching navy blue jacket. She had finally decided to let her hair hang down and after she had brushed it carefully she had used magic to make sure it stayed the way it should be.   
"Name?" asked the receptionist.  
"Sabrina Spellman."   
"Go up to the third floor and take a right its three doors down. You can't miss it," said the receptionist after looking at the guest list.   
"Thank you ma'am," said Sabrina politely.  
"You're welcome," said the lady before she turned back to what she'd been doing when Sabrina had entered.   
\--------------------------  
A few minutes later Sabrina stood outside the door of Dr. Grahame's office. She was trying to get up the courage to go in. She'd never been so nervous in her life. Finally she knocked and when a voice bid her to enter she did.   
"Welcome Ms. Spellman I'm glad to finally meet you in person," said a lady in behind a huge mahogany desk. The woman stood and she and Sabrina shook hands. "Please have a seat."   
Sabrina sat down smoothing her skirt nervously. "Now Ms. Spellman I understand your grades were very good," said Alissa. Alissa had perfectly permed dark hair. She had dark eyes and was a little bit short as well as stout. Sabrina got the impression however that she was in perfect condition physically. She looked fifty or so.   
"Yes ma'am I usually maintained an A or B average," said Sabrina.  
"Yes, I have your résumé right here. Not only were your grades excellent, you were a writer for the school newspaper."   
"Yes ma'am," said Sabrina.   
"Why do you want this job Ms. Spellman?"  
Sabrina looked surprised for a moment then answered truthfully. "Because I like to work with animals and this is a field I've always been kind of interested in ever since I was a kid."   
"And why did you choose the Marine Institute?"   
"Because you guys have a good reputation and because it's close enough to Westbridge that Harvey and I can go and visit our families anytime."   
"So you both have families in Westbridge isn't that a bit unusual?"   
Sabrina shrugged. "I suppose so, but you see Harvey grew up in Westbridge I did not. I've only lived there since I was about to turn sixteen. My parents were getting a divorce and I was sent to live with my two aunts so that I could finish high school. Both my parents traveled a lot. My mom was an archaeologist and my dad is in the foreign; service and since they both traveled so much it was thought to be a good idea to send me to live with my dad's two older sisters Zelda and Hilda." Sabrina fell silent lost in the memories. "I made my home in Westbridge and in some ways it will always be home."   
Alissa observed her silently for a moment. She was a very pretty girl—no young lady. But she had a feeling that there was something strange about her she just couldn't place her finger on what. She had a feeling that she and Sabrina Spellman were going to be great friends. "I've heard some very good things about you Sabrina. From several of your; teachers and your Aunt Zelda as well. You are very qualified for this position if you want it it's yours," Alissa said at last. Alissa seemed to relax now that the interview was over. The tension just seemed to flow right out of her Sabrina noticed   
"How soon would I have to start?"   
"In six months like you said on the phone," said Alissa.   
"Thank you very much Dr. Grahame," said Sabrina shaking Alissa's hand again.  
"And I would be glad to come to your wedding Sabrina. If you'll just send me the exact date and time I'll be there."   
"I'll do that and thank you again," said Sabrina she got up to leave.   
"Don't thank me my dear we've been; needing someone with your talent and fresh perspective for a long time and besides you've earned it."   
Sabrina smiled her thanks, nodded and left. When she got outside she whooped for joy. "Whoo hoo! I got it. Just wait till I tell Harvey." She quickly looked around to make sure no one was watching her and then zapped herself home.   
Just as Sabrina disappeared Alissa came out the door looking for her. "Sabrina?" she called as she came out the big double doors. "There's something I forgot to tell you—" Alissa looked around to find the sidewalk in front of the institute now empty. "Sabrina?" Alissa just shook her head and quickly headed, back inside. How had she gotten a ride so fast? She must have had a cab waiting Alissa finally decided. Alissa just shook her head in confusion and headed back towards her office.  
\--------------------------  
Hilda and Zelda had finally made a decision regarding Salem. And what was the question you may ask? The; question being whether Salem should stay with them for the remainder of his sentence or go live with Sabrina and Harvey when they moved to Boston.  
They had both decided that Salem and Sabrina both would be happier together. Sabrina was quite fond of Salem and loved him dearly. As for Salem although he would never admit but he loved Sabrina as much as Sabrina loved him. They had argued about it for what seemed like days and had actually only been a few hours. Salem had left through the kitty door just to get away from them. When silence finally reigned Salem poked his head back in cautiously.   
"Is it safe to come back inside?" he asked.   
"Yes Salem," said Zelda.  
"Good, I hate getting drenched when you two fight," said Salem.  
"You look perfectly dry to me," Hilda snickered.  
"That's only because I ran for cover. You know cats hate water," Salem retorted. "I know what happens when you to argue. It pours down rain.  
"We have something to tell you Salem," Zelda began.  
Hilda always the blunt one said, "You won't be living with us anymore."  
"What!?" wailed Salem. "But you have to take care of me. You're under Witches Council orders."   
"Calm down Salem we aren't throwing you out," said Zelda, looking at her sister reproachfully.  
"Thank goodness," said Salem calming down immediately. "What are you trying to do make me lose one of my nine lives?"  
"No Salem," said Zelda. "We just decided to give you to Sabrina when she and Harvey move to Boston. "She loves you—"  
"Although I don't know why," Hilda added getting in her two cents worth.  
Zelda ignored her sister with the ease of long practice and continued. "And besides you can keep an eye on her for us."  
"And what do I get in return?" asked Salem his eyes lighting up greedily.  
"Our everlasting gratitude?" suggested Hilda.  
"Gratitude does not put food on the table sister," said Salem. "And I want food preferably fish and lots of it."  
"You'll either to do this Salem or you get a bath at least twice a day," said Zelda. "And I'll make sure Sabrina does the same."   
Salem blanched or at least as much as a cat can blanch. "All right you win I'll do it, but only because cats hate water. And don't you think you're being a tad bit overprotective? After all Sabrina as all grown up now she can take care herself."  
"Oh Salem," said Hilda and she appeared to be about to say more when Zelda waved her hand telling her to be quite.  
"For once Salem is right," said Zelda with a frown. We need to realize that Sabrina is no longer a child."   
"And we must remember that," said Hilda with a very painful sigh. "I suppose we must let her go. She has a life of her own now. You think she'll forget about us?"  
"Of course she won't," said Zelda sounding uncertain.   
"We won't let her," said Hilda and her voice sounded determined.   
\--------------------------  
Soon after that Sabrina popped into the house. She sat down on the couch with a whoosh and a tired sigh. "How went the interview?" asked Zelda coming out of the kitchen.   
"I got the job," said Sabrina sounding as enthusiastic as she could.  
"That's wonderful dear," said Zelda not sounding too enthusiastic herself.   
"You're home just in time for dinner," said Hilda also coming out of the kitchen.  
"Good I'm hungry," said Sabrina. Sabrina got up from the couch and entered the kitchen.   
Salem was already there, licking his bowl clean. "You're finally home I see," said Salem looking up from his now clean dish.   
Sabrina didn't even bother to respond to Salem's comment she was just too tired. She slowly began to eat the steak and potatoes.   
"Do you want our help in looking for a place to live?" asked Zelda. "After all you need one with secret cupboards for storing your supplies."  
"Sure but isn't it about time we started planning a wedding? I told them I'd be in Boston in six months ready to go to work."   
"But Sabrina that barely gives us time to plan anything especially if you want things done the mortal way," said Hilda.  
"Who said we had to do things the mortal way? Magic is not only easier it's cheaper," said Sabrina. "And I only want to invite a very few people."   
"Such as who?" asked Zelda, always the practical one.  
"Let's see," said Sabrina ticking off each finger as she spoke each; name, "Dad, mom, Aunt Vesta, Gail Kipling, Gwen, Harvey's parents, Uncle Benen, you two and, the Quizzmaster. Oh and my; new boss Alissa Grahame."  
"That's not very many people," Zelda observed.  
Sabrina shrugged. "I don't have very many people I want to invite. I don't have that many mortal friends or witch friends either.   
"What about Valerie?" asked; Hilda.  
"That's a good idea if she can make it in time," said Sabrina. "That still doesn't leave very many people."   
"I'm sure Harvey has some family or friends he would like to invite," said Zelda.   
"I don't want a big wedding," Sabrina insisted. "Just a few friends and relatives will be fine by me."   
"What about Dreama?"  
"Her to," Sabrina agreed.   
"Let's hope Harvey can suggest someone or this will be a very empty wedding," said Hilda.  
\--------------------------  
The wedding plans were in full swing by next week. Luckily for Sabrina at least Harvey couldn't think of anyone besides his parents to invite. With so few guests to worry about and a little bit of magic they were ready in about a month.  
In between wedding plans Sabrina, Zelda and Hilda zapped over to Boston to look for a house. Harvey left most of the deciding to Sabrina and her aunts. They knew what they were looking for he did not. "Let's see," said Zelda. "We go by the Real Estate office first. I made an appointment yesterday."  
"We want something like what we have," said Hilda. They took a taxi to the Real Estate office. "May I help you madams?" asked the secretary.  
"Yes ma'am we are looking to buy a house," said Sabrina.   
"Do you have an appointment?" Thanks to Aunt Zelda's planning ahead they did have an appointment.  
"Yes ma'am with a Mr. Cornwell. Thaddeus Cornwell," said Sabrina. A man of medium height with graying hair and stepped out of his office.  
"Mr. Cornwell your 10:00 appointment is here," said the lady behind the desk.   
"Thank you Gladys," said the gray haired man.  
"Right this way folks," said Cornwell. "Please have a seat. Now what kind of house are you looking for?" he asked after everyone had taken a seat.  
"Something nice at least two stories," said Sabrina, "And in good condition."  
"Let's see we have a nice Old English house like that," said Cornwell looking at a piece of paper in front of him. He named several other places as well. "Would you like to go and look over a couple of these places?"  
"Yes sir," said Sabrina politely for some reason she didn't trust this guy.  
"Then follow me and I will give you a tour." Cornwell got up from his desk and headed outside the three women following.   
\--------------------------  
Later

Cornwell showed them several houses starting with the Old English one he had mentioned. The house in question was ramshackle. It had two floors. On the bottom floor was the kitchen, living room, dining room bathroom, den and what could be a study. On the second floor were three bedrooms, a bathroom, what could be a playroom and a small library. Only problem was the wiring was faulty, the roof leaked and the attic floor was partly rotten. They could fix it all with magic of course but then people might talk.   
Sabrina and her aunts silently agreed that this wasn't what they wanted. It would cost too much to fix up the normal way if it could be fixed at all.  
\--------------------------   
The next house they were shown was only a little bit better. It had also had two floors. The first floor had a kitchen, living room, dining room and bathroom. The layout was only slightly different then the other house they had seen and had just as many problems.   
After the third such house Sabrina and her two aunts conferred. "Does he really think I'll buy a house in such despicable condition?" Sabrina asked. "Even I know better."   
"I don't know why he keeps showing as such unique fixer uppers," said Hilda. Sarcasm dripped from her voice when she said unique fixer uppers.  
Even Aunt Zelda appeared to be losing cool. "We must do something or we will be touring these sorry excuses for houses forever."   
"So have you decided ladies?" asked Cornwell with a smirk. Hilda pointed her finger and Cornwell immediately froze and was unable to move speak, hear or even see. It was as though he were frozen in time, which technically he was.  
"OK what's the plan?" Sabrina asked glancing at the frozen Mr. Cornwell.   
"Let's see if we can make him tell us the truth," said Hilda. She quickly chanted a spell pointing her finger at the person in question. 

In deepest depths of the heart where secrets brew,   
Make this mortal tell the truth. 

"Mr. Cornwell now tell; the truth, were you trying to cheat us by selling us this; junk pile?" asked Zelda sternly.  
Mr. Cornwell didn't answer for a moment then said in a monotone, "Yes I was trying to sell you one of these hunks of junk and make a huge commission." Zelda harrumphed vastly displeased, but did not otherwise respond. She then chanted a spell for Cornwell to be honest now and forever.  
Hilda then released the stasis spell and Cornwell was able to move around again. He looked confused for a moment then looked around. "Where am I?"   
"You were showing us some houses Mr. Cornwell," said Hilda sweetly.   
"So I was," said Cornwell, suddenly remembering, "This; way ladies." Cornwell led them out of the house they'd been touring and to his car. His car was a Jaguar testifying to the fact that he was good at what he did.   
\--------------------------   
A little bit later they reached a part of town that was pretty nice. "This is one of the nicer neighborhoods in Boston. It has a park for children to play in and some very nice houses."   
A few minutes later they pulled up in front of a house. Sabrina was the first to get out and she looked around. It had a front nice yard with a white picket fence. Cornwell led the way and opened the front gate and then the door.  
He led then on a tour of the first floor. "In here is the den," said Cornwell. Sabrina looked around. There was no furniture of course, but what she saw was teak floors, and paneled walls. Her aunts were also impressed with what they saw. There was room for a TV a couch, several chairs and maybe even a stereo system.  
"This room has possibilities," said Sabrina with a thoughtful expression.   
They toured the kitchen next. The kitchen was modern. And there was a rack for pots and pans up above the counter and cabinets for other dishes. There was a dishwasher over in one corner. Besides the kitchen and den, there was a study, living room, dining room and bathroom. All were extremely modern. The study was carpeted. They headed upstairs. Upstairs were four big bedrooms, a bathroom and a small library.   
In the master bedroom there was a separate bathroom. There was also a very large basement. Sabrina could store all the stuff she picked up over the centuries down here. There was even an attic that part of it could be turned into a guestroom if need be.  
"So what do you think Aunt Zelda, Aunt Hilda?" asked Sabrina.   
"It's a very nice house," Zelda said. And Hilda nodded agreement.   
\--------------------------  
The next day

Sabrina and her aunts were going over the list of houses they had seen. "I think the first one we saw was really nice and modern. I see some possibilities for it," said Sabrina.   
"I'd like the second one," said Hilda with a concentrated frown.   
"I like them all," said Zelda. "They all have they're good points."  
"The first two have big pantries perfect for hiding a; witches supplies. We could simply create a false backing," said Hilda.   
"The first one we saw has a big basement. Perfect for putting all the stuff I collect over the centuries," said Sabrina.   
"Very true," Zelda admitted.   
"And another question is it within mines and Harvey's price range?" asked Sabrina.   
"We could loan you some money if necessary," Zelda suggested. "Just to get you started."   
"I would really prefer not to do that that," said Sabrina. "I would then have to pay you back."   
"But we're your family," said Hilda. "You can take your time paying us back say in 20 or a; 100 years."  
"The question is can Harvey and I afford this house and children on our on?"   
"Between you and Harvey I do believe you can," said Zelda. "Both careers pay a lot of money you know."   
Before they could continue the discussion the doorbell rang. It's Harvey," said Hilda looking out the front door.   
Sabrina opened the door and let Harvey inside. "Guess what Harvey? We found a house, "said Sabrina.  
That's great Sab, "said Harvey giving her a kiss on the lips.  
"Would you like to see it?" asked Sabrina.   
"How without going to Boston?" asked Harvey.  
"Magic," said Sabrina simply.   
"Oh," said Harvey his voice sounding only slightly strangled. "Show me then."  
Sabrina nodded and chanted a spell.

Harvey my friend so dear,   
Let him see the house we saw today.

All right so maybe it didn't rhyme, but some spells were like that.  
An illusion of the house appeared. Then it switched to the inside and seemed to move through the rooms. Harvey stared at the illusion in fascination. The illusion was of course in full color and showed every tiny detail.   
"Nice house," said Harvey. "But can we afford it?"   
"Between the two of us we should be able to, "said Sabrina.   
Aunt Zelda and Aunt Hilda had left as soon as Sabrina had gone to answer the door. Now they peered through the kitchen door and smiled.  
Salem who was sleeping on the back of the couch opened one eye made a retching sound and closed it again. Don't you two ever stop?" Salem asked as Harvey kissed Sabrina again.   
"My suggestion to you is if you don't like it in go elsewhere," said Sabrina glaring at Salem.   
Salem just yawned and ignored Sabrina glare closing his eyes again. Zelda and Hilda chose that moment to come into the den again. "Now is good time as any to tell you Sabrina," said Zelda.   
"Tell me what?" asked Sabrina suspiciously.   
"When you move Salem will be going with you," said Hilda always the one to blurt things out.   
"What?! You're sending Salem with me? When was this decided?" Sabrina demanded.  
"The day you went to Boston for your interview," said Zelda.  
"You think I want that cat underfoot all the time? Always whining and begging for food?"   
"Hey I resent that," said Salem opening both eyes. "You think I'm happy with moving from my, comfortable abode? They threatened me with at least two baths a day if I didn't agree. And as you know cats hate water."   
"I'm sorry Salem I was just so shocked," said Sabrina picking Salem up and putting him in her lap. She then stroked to him under his chin. Salem let out a loud purr and a sigh of contentment. "All right I'll take him but will have to set down some ground rules especially after we have children," said Sabrina.  
"I know one," said Salem. "No talking in front of mortals. All accept for Harvey that is."  
Harvey looked up at the mention of his name, but didn't say anything right away. "I can't wait till our wedding next week," said Harvey finally.   
"Neither can I—just think next week I'll be Mrs. Harvey Kinkle," said Sabrina giving Harvey another kiss on the lips.   
\--------------------------   
Next week the quest began to arrive for the wedding begin alive and early. The wedding was scheduled for noon and the reception directly after. The day was bright and sunny. Sabrina hoped it would stay that way. Her father arrived first with a bright flash of light and a bang like thunder through the linen closet door.   
Sabrina was just getting up for she had been, up late the night before trying to make sure everything was ready. She and her aunts had been zapping up flowers and a table for the presents. Now the backyard was draped in flowers of all colors. They had even had a gazebo brought in. That's where the wedding would take place. An altar stood in the center.   
When the linen closet boomed she finished getting dressed and went to agree her first guest. She was very excited for today she could finally marry the man she loved.   
"Dad!" she cried when she saw him. For that was who it was. Edward Spellman had short black hair, beard and dark eyes.  
"Princess," said Ted. That they hugged each other and Sabrina kissed his cheek.  
"I'm glad you're here Daddy," said Sabrina.   
"I promised I'd be here to give you away and here I am," said Ted.   
The doorbell rang before Sabrina could say anything else and Zelda went to answer it, "Sabrina, look who’s, here."   
A woman with short blond hair stepped into the room. "Mom," said Sabrina giving her a hug.   
"Am I in time to see my little girl get married?" asked Charlotte.  
"Of course you are," said Sabrina. She then took time to notice how her mother was dressed. She was wearing a very pretty blue dress that matched her eyes. Her face, hands and hair were clean. Her dress was a bit rumpled but that was all. "Come in and have a seat you must be tired after traveling so far."   
"I'm fine," said Charlotte. She took a seat on the couch next to Ted.   
"It's good to see you again Ted," said Charlotte.   
"You to Charlotte how long has it been ten years?" asked Ted.  
"Not quite. A little bit less than 8 years," said Charlotte. "And we saw each other just last month when you came to ask me if I was going to make it to Sabrina's college graduation. Which I didn't and I'm sorry Sabrina."  
"Its okay mom," said Sabrina with a sad smile. "I know you're busy."   
Before Charlotte could think of a reply the doorbell rang again.  
"That's probably Valerie," said Sabrina. She opened the door and sure enough it was her old friend Valerie Birkhead. "Sabrina it's so good to see you," said Valerie hugging her friend. Valerie had changed little she still had her dark brown hair and dark eyes. The only difference Sabrina could see was that day she was a bit older and maybe a little more confident then when she been in high school. Sabrina could tell just by the way she stood that she had more confidence in herself.   
"It's good to see you to Valerie. It's been a long time," said Sabrina. "Come in, and meet my parents."   
"Uh okay," said Valerie just a tad nervously. Valerie entered the living room. Valerie had never met her parents for they had always been traveling. Or at least that was the explanation she had given to her friends as to why she didn't live with them.  
"Mom and Dad I would like you to meet Valerie Birkhead. She came a very long way just to be here," Sabrina introduced.   
"It's nice to meet you Valerie," said Ted getting up from where he was sitting and shaking her hand.   
"You to Mr. Spellman," said Valerie politely.   
"And this is my mother," said Sabrina. "Charlotte Spellman."   
"It's very nice to meet you Mrs. Spellman," said Valerie shaking her hand as well.   
"You to Valerie I've heard a lot about you from my daughter here," said Charlotte.   
Valerie sat down and after a few minutes began to relax as Charlotte slowly drew her out of her shell.   
The guest continued to arrive most of them by the linen closet door. Valerie ignored the sound for she was used, too weird things happening at the Spellman house. By 11:30 everybody had arrived all except for the groom that is. Harvey was going to be late to his own wedding if he didn't hurry up.  
Harvey finally arrived at 11:50 ten minutes before the wedding was supposed to begin. The wedding was being held outside since it was already a bright, sunny day. Dr. Alissa Grahame had been the last guest to arrive. Barely five minutes before the groom.   
Salem had been ordered to stay out of the way and preferably out of sight until the wedding was over. Not that he would obey these instructions however. Out of sight was supposedly out of mind although not in Salem's case.   
The wedding was short and to the point. Sabrina hadn't wanted a long drawn out ceremony. Both bride and groom looked extremely handsome. Harvey in his tux with black bow tie and white shirt, his brown hair slicked back off his forehead making him look as though he had just had a shower.  
As for Sabrina she was beautiful in a white wedding dress, with veil. Her hair hung down her back in a shimmering wave and her blue eyes sparkled. Her Aunt Zelda had insisted she buy the dress so that maybe one day she could hand it down to her daughter on her wedding day.  
The music began and Ted escorted his daughter down the aisle. "Thank you for everything daddy," Sabrina told him softly as they walked.   
"You're welcome sweetheart," said Ted kissing her on the cheek and releasing her to stand beside Harvey. He then went to sit down.   
The wedding music stopped and the preacher then began to intone his sermon. "We are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony." The preacher droned on until he finally came to the part about, "Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"   
"Her mother and I do," said Ted standing up Charlotte at his side.   
"Then if anyone here knows why these two should not be joined speak now or forever hold your peace," said the preacher.   
Ted stood tall and proud daring anyone to object to this marriage and he also glared at Vesta daring her say something. He knew that Vesta did not exactly approve of Sabrina marrying a mortal, but she had come to the wedding and so he assumed she must not disapprove too much. When nobody spoke up the preacher continued. "Then with the giving and receiving of a ring I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."   
Sabrina and Harvey kissed and when they broke apart it was to see Hilda with tears in her eyes. "Are you okay Aunt Hilda?" asked Sabrina in concern.  
"I'm fine I always cry at weddings," said Hilda with a dismissive wave, "On too the reception." She tried to say it cheerily but she did not quite succeed. The reception was also being held at the Spellman residence. Since it was not that many people there was plenty of space.   
People headed inside but Alissa stopped. "It was a beautiful wedding Sabrina."   
"Thank you Dr. Grahame," said Sabrina. "Harvey I would like you to meet my new boss Dr. Alissa Grahame. Dr. Graham this is my husband Harvey Kinkle."   
"It's a pleasure Dr. Graham," said Harvey politely.  
"No the pleasure is mine Harvey. And Sabrina call me Alissa we will be working very close together we might as well get used to using first names."  
"Yes Alissa," Sabrina agreed. Although using the first name of someone who was so much older than her sounded weird. She would have to get used to it she supposed. The wedding had gone off without a hitch, which kind of surprised Sabrina. She had been expecting trouble from a certain black cat she knew.   
She supposed she had better keep her eyes open and make sure Salem stayed out of trouble.   
\--------------------------  
Later at the reception Sabrina was eating a miniature cocktail weenie Harvey at her side. Harvey had a little bit of everything on his plate and was steadily chomping away. The pile of food on his plate was rapidly diminishing. "Can I have this dance sweetheart?" asked her dad coming towards them.   
"Of course daddy I'll be right back Harvey," said Sabrina.   
"Go ahead," said Harvey. "I'll be here." He watched as Sabrina walked off with her dad and felt just a tad bit jealous. Harvey shook off his feelings of jealousy. It's just her dad he reminded himself sternly.   
\--------------------------   
"So you happy sweetheart?" asked Ted.  
"Extremely happy daddy," Sabrina responded as they danced.  
"I'm glad," said Ted with a soft tender smile—a smile that was for his daughter alone.   
"You will come and visit me when I move to Boston won't you daddy?" asked Sabrina.   
"Of course sweetheart and I'll be here when you have my first grandchild," said Ted with a grin at the thought.   
"You'll still look too young to be a grandfather," Sabrina observed with a chuckle. "Even if I do know you're older than you look."   
"Maybe so but there's nothing better in the universe then holding a child in your arms," said Ted. "I felt that way the first time I held you."   
"That's so sweet," said Sabrina with a tear running down her cheek.   
"Yeah well cheer up Sabrina. After all this is your, wedding day. Today is not a day to be sad. Today is a day to rejoice and to be happy," said Ted.   
"I am happy daddy. Happier than I've ever been," said Sabrina. The song ended and Ted led her back to her husband.   
\--------------------------  
Later after all the guests had left Sabrina, Harvey and her two aunts sat in the living room.  
"We have a surprise for you Sabrina," said Zelda finally breaking the silence   
"What surprise?" Sabrina asked suspiciously. Their last surprise was still fresh in her mind.   
"We bought you a car," said Hilda.   
Sabrina was too stunned to say anything that for a long moment. "A car you actually bought me a car?"   
"It's used," said Zelda. "But it still runs good and it doesn't have many miles on it."  
"We thought you could use it for getting back and forth to work," said Hilda.  
"And you do have your driver's license after all," said Zelda.  
"Oh thank you," said Sabrina getting up and hugging her aunts.   
"Your welcome," said Zelda and Hilda together.   
"Now all you have to worry about is buying furniture," said Hilda. "Of course you could always zap that up but it wouldn't be a name brand."  
"The house did come with some furniture," said Sabrina.  
"True," said Zelda with a thoughtful frown.   
\--------------------------  
A year later Sabrina and Harvey had moved to Boston after taking a honeymoon in Niagara Falls. The honeymoon had been everything Sabrina had hoped for and more. Harvey had been attentive and had never left her side even when she went shopping. They had made love for the very first time in their hotel room and Harvey had been extremely loving and gentle.   
Now a year later Sabrina was working full time and Harvey had also found a job working in a dentist office so there; were doing fairly well. Sabrina had, had a portal to the Other Realm put in right after they had moved in and now her aunts came to visit regularly. She'd even seen her dad once or twice in that year. The house that she and Harvey had bought and were still paying for had a place to keep all her witches supplies in the cupboard in the kitchen were nobody would ever find then unless they knew what they were looking for. You had to flip a hidden latch in order for the back of the pantry to pop open. It had been fixed that way by her two aunts so that she would have someplace to keep supplies.   
Her toaster was just that a toaster and didn't receive messages from the Other Realm, because when she had children that just wouldn't be practical. So all her mail was either delivered the normal way or it appeared in a secret drawer that Sabrina had, had put into her nightstand. It was a bit unusual, but necessary if they ever had children. And Sabrina was the only one with a key. As for the portal to the Other Realm it was in Harvey's study. There was a closet door that they kept a whole bunch of junk in. If they ever had children they would have to think of some way to explain why they were hearing clashes of thunder when it wasn't raining.   
"Salem I'm going to the doctor’s office; behave yourself while I'm gone," said Sabrina a bit sternly.   
"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Salem agreed sleepily.  
Sabrina rolled her eyes left the house with a sigh closing the door behind her.  
\--------------------------  
Sabrina headed to the doctor's office because she had been feeling sick as late. She tended to throw up in the mornings before she went to work. Maybe she was coming down with some witches disease like spellfluenza. In; which case she'd have to see a witch doctor in the Other Realm. Harvey was very concerned about her and insisted she go see a doctor.  
She entered the doctor's office a few minutes later walking slowly up to the front desk.  
"May I help you ma'am?" asked a lady behind the desk.  
"I have an appointment to see Doctor Jacqueline Cohen. Sabrina Kinkle, 10:00."  
"Have a seat the doctor will be with you shortly."  
Sabrina sat down and picked up a magazine that was lying on a table beside her. The doctor's office was a drab building made out of cinder blocks, painted in a drab off-white. They were rows of cheap plastic chairs together back to back, and side by side with cheap wooden tables sitting between each two rows. All the tables had magazines on them.  
"Sabrina Kinkle the doctor will see you now," said a white dressed nurse who was standing in the doorway leading to the back.  
Sabrina followed the nurse as she led her to an examination room. "The doctor will see you shortly," said the nurse leaving and closing the door behind her.  
\--------------------------  
Sabrina got home from the doctor late. After she had left the doctor's, she had driven around in a daze over what the doctor had told her. She was pregnant which explained the morning sickness. She had to tell aunts not to mention Harvey and her dad. Harvey was still at work and she had no idea where her dad was so she guessed she'd tell her aunts first.  
"Salem," Sabrina called excitedly as she entered the house.  
"What?" Salem groused sounding groggy.  
"Guess what?" asked Sabrina.  
"Do I actually have to guess?" asked Salem sounding irritated. "All right then you lost your job."  
"Of course not silly," said Sabrina with a happy grin. "I'm pregnant and I was just going to see my aunts to tell them. Want to come along?"  
"Oh is that all?" asked Salem yawning, sounding unenthusiastic. "And to tell me this you woke me up from a perfectly good dream about sushi? Some people have no respect for a cat who is trying to take a nap"  
"Well fine Mr. Grouchy Cat go back to sleep and I'll go see my aunts by myself," said Sabrina sarcastically.   
"Now that I'm awake I might as well come along," said Salem jumping into Sabrina's arms.   
Sabrina wrote Harvey a quick note telling him where she'd gone then headed for the study where the portal to the Other Realm was. Harvey's study was done up in deep mahogany. The carpet dark enough too match and extremely thick. There was a desk in the center of the room made out of mahogany wood. They'd bought it cheap, but Sabrina had fixed it up using magic so that it looked brand new. The desk was a mess with bills and pieces of paper laying all over it. On the other side of the room up against a wall sat a couch with a lamp on each end. The closet was right behind the desk and Sabrina headed towards it. She stepped inside and closed the door. Immediately there was a big loud boom and a flash of light. And Sabrina and the cat were gone.  
\--------------------------  
Sabrina appeared on the other side of the linen closet door. She went to open it when it opened by itself and she stared at the face of her Aunt Hilda.   
"Sabrina," said Hilda as soon as Sabrina stepped out of the linen closet. "It's so good to see you."  
"You should have called however," said Zelda coming up the stairs. "We might not have been here."  
"I'm sorry. I was just so excited. I have news," said Sabrina. She put Salem down and he ran off.  
"So what did you have to tell us dear?" asked Zelda as she led the way downstairs.  
"I'm pregnant," said Sabrina excitedly as they sat down on the couch.  
"That's wonderful dear," said Hilda happily.  
"Yes, it is wonderful," said Zelda. "But you could have told us this on the phone."  
"I wanted to tell you in person it wouldn't have been the same if I had just told you on the phone."  
"I suppose not," said Zelda.  
"Do you want help coming up with names?" asked Hilda.  
"Sure why not," said Sabrina. "I'm sure you've known a lot of people over the years."  
"That we have," Zelda agreed sounding nostalgic.  
"What about Raphael?" Hilda suggested.   
Sabrina pointed and a pad of paper and a pen appeared in her hands.   
"No, too old fashioned," said Sabrina.   
"Robin? Robert? Jordan? Derek? Cedric? Cecil?" suggested Zelda.   
"What about Dirk?" suggested; Hilda.   
"Dirk? Isn't that the name of a dagger?" said Sabrina with a frown.   
"It's also Dutch for 'Derek'," said Zelda.   
"Oh," said Sabrina with a thoughtful frown. "It's certainly unusual, but I like it, but what if it's a girl?"  
"Well, let's see," said Hilda thoughtfully. "Margaret? Valerie? Jennifer? Rebecca? Maryah?"   
"That last one—Maryah. I like it a lot," said Sabrina. "It's real pretty."  
"What about Kelsey?" Salem suggested, leaping into Hilda's lap.   
"That's pretty too," Sabrina admitted. "But that's only if it's a girl."  
"Where did you come up with that, Salem," asked Zelda with a raised eyebrow.   
Salem shrugged or at least as much as a cat could shrug which was by kind of tilting his head to the side. "I used to know a woman named Kelsey. A real beauty with long red hair and hazel eyes,"   
"Thanks for the names," said Sabrina. "I've got to be getting home. Harvey will be getting home soon and I've got to fix dinner."  
"How's it going with you and Harvey anyway?" asked Zelda.  
"Is he excited about the new baby?" asked Hilda.   
"It's going fine," said Sabrina. "Today was my day off, but he had to work. We both tend to work long hours, but we are just getting started and have house and car payments to make and everything. And guys, Harvey doesn’t know about the baby quite yet."  
"And why not?" asked Zelda.   
"I just found out today that I'm pregnant," said Sabrina.  
"Well, tell him as soon as he gets home and don’t let him pick out a weird name for the baby like Herbert or Goodlow," said Hilda with a smile.   
"By the way, we're proud of you," said Zelda. "You haven't had to borrow any money from us."  
"Yeah, well we try," said Sabrina. She then switched the subject openly. "So how's everything going between you and Benen, Aunt Hilda?"  
"Just fine we decided not to get married for awhile yet."  
"It's been almost six years since he proposed," said Sabrina.   
"Yeah well I wanted to wait awhile," said Hilda.   
"You're not having second thoughts are you? Benen is a really nice guy. I like him a lot," said Sabrina.  
"No—nothing like that," said Hilda. "Besides I have a date with him tonight and I wouldn’t want to disappoint him."   
"Good," said Sabrina. "Now I've really got to be going." Sabrina kissed both her aunts on the cheek and headed towards the linen closet door. "Come on Salem," she called. Salem followed her up the stairs and through the closet door.  
\--------------------------  
Harvey had just come in the door when Sabrina and Salem came home through the door behind the desk in the study. She went towards him for a hug and kisses.   
"Welcome home, honey," said Sabrina.  
"Whoa, quite a welcome, but your usually here when I come home. Did something happen to your aunts—your dad?"  
"No and no, but in a way something did happen," said Sabrina.  
"What is it?" asked Harvey.   
"How long did we say that it would be before we had kids?" she asked.   
"Oh, maybe a year or two, why?" asked Harvey.  
"How about if it's been a year?" asked Sabrina.  
"So?"  
"Harvey, I'm pregnant."  
Harvey's jaw dropped and he stared at her in shock like a gaping fish. Then slowly, he shook his head and closed his mouth. Finally, he said, "We're having a baby?"  
"Yes."  
"All right," he said, grabbing Sabrina and twirling her around the room. "I'm gonna be a daddy!"  
"I wouldn't do that too long, my friend," said Salem. "You haven't seen what I've seen this morning. Morning sickness is not something you'd like to see believe me."   
"Oh, sorry," said Harvey, letting go of Sabrina as he sat her down on their couch.  
"Yeah, thanks, Salem. I was getting a bit dizzy there," said Sabrina.   
"So when is it due? Is it a boy and girl? Do you need anything? Ice? Crackers? Juice? Ginger Ale? Chocolate? Pillows?"  
"Harvey—you are so sweet, but I can point for any of those things. The baby is due about July, but the baby could come earlier and no, I don't know if it’s a boy or a girl. We will just have to wait and see."  
"Thanks," said Harvey leaning over to kiss his beautiful wife.   
"For what?" asked Sabrina; in confusion.  
"The baby."  
"It wasn't just me, you know. It takes two."  
"Nevertheless—I'm glad that you're having my baby."  
"Please—can't you two get a room somewhere else?" asked Salem in disgust.  
"That's a good idea. Come on, Sab and let me show you something."  
Sabrina took his hand and said, "You want to show me something? Is it something that I've seen before?"  
Harvey smiled, "Possibly." Then they went to their bedroom.  
"Hey—hey—damn it!" said Salem yelling. "You forgot to put out the cat! Damned lovebirds can't keep their hands off each other. Oh, well, I have the litter box and the living room curtains—Heh, heh." Suddenly, he was lifted in the air and shoved through the pet door at the bottom of the front door. "Hey," Salem yelled from the cold outside. "You could have just asked."  
\--------------------------  
Hilda and Benen Daw sat down at the poshest restaurant in Westbridge. Hilda was nervous. Maybe Salem was right—maybe she and Benen would never get married. They had been engaged for at least seven years and perhaps he had not wanted to make a commitment. But that was like Drell—and he had left her standing at the altar!   
As if he could read her thoughts, he softly took her hands in his and said, "Don't worry. I'm not Drell. I'm not going to let a beautiful woman like you go."   
"Oh, Benen—do you really love me?" asked Hilda.   
"Yes, I do. I love you so much. If no one would notice, I would use the very stars themselves to spell out my love for you," said Benen.   
"That's so sweet—where were; you six hundred years ago?"  
"Studying for the priesthood," said Benen.   
"What? You're kidding!"  
"I'm not. My mother wanted a priest in the family even though we were warlocks."  
"I had no idea what my mother wanted me to do except marry a well off warlock," said Hilda.  
"Well, you have me now and tonight, I wanted to ask you something."  
"What?"  
"Let's get married tonight."  
"What? Are you crazy? I'll have to contact Sabrina, Harvey, Zelda, Vesta, and Ted—let's not forget Ted—and your brother. Besides Ted would kill us both if he wasn't invited after helping get us together."  
"So can we do it tonight?"  
"Of course, I don't mind, but what about the Other Realm--where are we going to get married?"  
"We will get married in the Mortal Realm."  
"But the Other Realm and Drell—"  
"I can handle Drell. I wish you wouldn't worry so."  
"Oh—Great Aunt Irma—"  
"Irma?"  
"The matriarch of the Spellman clan we have to invite her!"  
"And if we don't?"  
"How would you like to be pork for her dinner?"  
"Come again."  
"She'll turn you, me, and everyone else into a pig."  
"Charming woman."  
"Yes, she is."  
"Well, then we'll do it."  
"Okay."  
\--------------------------  
After a few hours of scrambling around and contacting everyone, they met at a church and went inside. Hilda wore a simple white dress with a veil and Benen had on a dashing black nobleman's outfit on. Like those in the Three Musketeers.   
"You could have given us more warning than this, Hilda," said Zelda dressed to the nines in a blue dress.   
"Sorry that's my fault, Zelda. I wanted to get married tonight," said Benen.  
"Always doing things at the last moment, eh Benen?" asked Hadar, his older brother, who looked like Benen but with darker hair, beard and a lot more wrinkles.   
"Well, I at least didn't do it like you did. How long was it that you took to propose to Diana? I believe it was 300 years," said Benen with a chuckle.  
"Yes, but we had time to wait. We were both witch and warlock."  
"But 300 years? Come on!" Benen exclaimed.  
"What about you? You've taken longer about 650 years," said Hadar with a grin for his brother and his bride.  
"That's not the point—" said Benen with a frown.  
"It is the point, but I hope that you and Hilda will be very happy," said Hadar slapping his brothers on the back in a gesture of friendship.  
"Well, well. Hello, everyone. Have you started the party without me?" said a voice behind them.  
Everyone turned and saw a slightly short blond-haired woman in a red dress. She was quite lovely except for the frown marring her features.   
"Hello, Aunt Irma. As you can see we did invite you," said Hilda.   
"Unlike last time, you mean. I had to hear by second hand that Sabrina and Harvey—Kinkle had gotten married. But in retrospect, I got dressed for the occasion quite nicely."  
"You're wearing red," said Sabrina.  
"Of course my dear,” said Great Aunt Irma. 'Dress in red, you wish you were dead'. What better reason to wear this?"  
"I wish I was," murmured Hilda to Benen.  
Great Aunt Irma turned to Benen and said, "And who might you be?"  
"I'm Benen, your grace," he said bowing to her.  
"Your grace? I like that. Perhaps, Hilda, you've outdone yourself with this one. He's certainly better than Drell. He lies quite smoothly."   
"I don't think that I'm lying. I'm only trying to tell you what you want to hear, but if that annoys you, then—" said Benen.   
"Don't worry. You remind me of my husband from long ago."  
"He does?" asked Harvey.  
"Yes, Abel, my husband, didn't spoil me, but he gave me his love."  
"What happened to him?" asked Salem.  
"He died. Even us, as warlocks and witches are not immune to disease or death."  
"I'm sorry," said Benen.  
Irma wiped the tears from her face and said, "Well, what is everyone standing around for? Let's have the wedding."  
So they did with Benen and Hilda saying their own vows and then they had a small reception with Hilda tossing the bouquet with Zelda catching it and then the happy couple left for a honeymoon in Ireland.  
\--------------------------  
The next morning Sabrina got out her magic book The Discovery of Magic. She had it hidden in a very good place for when they had company or children. She didn't need either one messing around with things they didn't understand or discovering she/he was a witch/warlock. She opened it and found her dad's dog-eared page. The picture on that page was her dad except in a very old-fashioned tuxedo and top hat. The name Edward was written underneath in old-fashioned type. She of course had to tell her dad she was pregnant and there was no better time then just before she went to work.   
She stared at the picture for the longest time then with a sigh began to close it. Her dad was apparently unavailable at the moment. Of course it was also very early. She had forgotten to tell her dad the night before at her aunts wedding they had all been very distracted with making plans. Just as she; was about to close the book however the picture to on a certain depth and structure. "What can I do for you sweetheart?" asked Ted with a yawn. "It's awfully early. You woke me from a very deep sleep."  
"I'm sorry about that dad," said Sabrina. "Really I am, but I forgot to tell you last night because we were all so busy that you are going to be a grandfather."   
Ted blinked in confusion for a moment trying to clear his sleepy brain. "Did you say a grandfather?"  
"I most certainly did," said Sabrina smiling at his shell-shocked expression.  
Ted didn't say anything for a long moment. "Congratulations sweetheart," he said, finally sounding choked.  
"Thank you," said Sabrina. "And I expect you to come and visit regularly to see your new grandchild."  
"I'll be there for the birth too," Ted promised finally getting over the shock.  
"Okay," Sabrina agreed. "You can go back to sleep now if you want, but I had to contact you this early because I have to get to work in a few minutes."  
"Go back to sleep after what you just told me are you nuts?" asked Ted in amazement. "I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep now if I tried."  
"Talk to you later then," said Sabrina with a grin.  
"See you later," Ted agreed. The picture turned flat and lost its depth. Soon it was just an ordinary picture again.  
\--------------------------  
A week later; Sabrina had invited her boss Alissa Grahame over for dinner. It would be the first time Alissa had ever seen the inside of the house.  
"Salem I want you to stay out of the way," Sabrina told him. "No stealing food when nobody is looking and most of all no talking."  
"And if I don't?" asked Salem.  
"If you don't?" asked Sabrina, trying to think of a punishment severe enough. "No tuna for a month," she finally told him. "The last thing we need is for Alissa to want to dissect you to see what makes you tick."  
"No!" Salem wailed. "All right I'll be good. I promise."  
"Good and if we can get through the evening without encountering disaster there's a nice big bowl of tuna in it for you," said Sabrina.  
The doorbell rang just then. "Scat; Salem make yourself scarce," said Sabrina shooing him away. "Alissa," said Sabrina as she opened the door. "It's so nice to have you over for dinner. Come in, come in."  
Alissa entered the foyer and looked around. "Nice place," She commented. Alissa was dressed in a causal pair of slacks and a white blouse.  
"Thank you I did most of the painting myself with a little help from family," said Sabrina. "It was cheaper then hiring someone."  
Alissa nodded as she continued to look around. "Good evening Alissa," said Harvey coming out of the bathroom. Harvey's normally dark hair was even darker because it was wet and he had brushed it and slicked back. It looked like he had just taken a shower, which of course he had. "Would you like a tour?"  
"Yes please," said Alissa.  
"This way," said Sabrina. She led Alissa into the den. The den was carpeted with a red couch over in the center facing the TV. The couch's frame was carved to look like scrollwork with little tiny flowers going down. The feet were clawed also with flowers going down. There was a red leather recliner sitting at an angle to the couch and a regular chair in white covered in climbing roses. The frame was also climbing roses all done in a dark wood. There was a table behind the couch with a lamp on one corner and a phone on the other side. Some magazines sat in the center. The table was done in a dark wood just like the rest of the furniture so it would match. The walls were painted white.  
Sabrina and Harvey led Alissa on a tour of the rest of the house. "A lot of the furniture was donated by my family," said Sabrina. Which, was basically true Hilda and Zelda had offered to give Sabrina some furniture that they had, had for centuries. Some of the pieces were still in excellent condition and so she had accepted with gratitude.  
"It's time for dinner," said Sabrina after the tour ended up in the dining room. "I'll get everything if you'll just please be seated."  
"Sure you don't want some help?" asked Alissa.  
"No, no I got it," said Sabrina with a dismissive wave of her hand. "Thank you for offering."  
Sabrina headed for the kitchen and took a giant pot roast out of the oven setting it on the counter to cool. She then took the rice off the stove. Sabrina took the salad out first. "Here's the salad." The salad was in a big bowl that she placed in the center of the table. "The roast is coming." Sabrina went back in the kitchen and a minute later brought out the pork roast. It was a huge affair that looked nice and juicy with stuffing and rolls.  
"You didn't have to go to all this trouble for me," said Alissa.  
"No trouble," said Sabrina. "I like to cook besides you are a guest in our home. Would you care to carve Harvey?" she asked handing him a knife.   
"Sure," Harvey agreed.  
Harvey carved and passed Alissa her potion surrounded by gravy rice and bread. Before Alissa could take a bite however she felt something rub against her leg. She looked down to see a black cat sitting they're looking soulful and sad, "Is this your cat?"  
"Yes," said Sabrina. "This is Salem. And he's about to get himself in trouble if he doesn't disappear." Salem ignored her threat and continued to rub against Alissa's leg.  
"Salem what an unusual name," said Alissa, bending down to pet him. Salem let out a loud purr  
"Yes well my aunts named him. He used to belong to them, but they gave him to me when I moved," said Sabrina.  
Is he named after the town of Salem Massachusetts?"  
"I really don't know," said Sabrina, "Maybe so."  
"Can I feed him?" asked Alissa.  
"He's already been fed," said Sabrina as she glared at the black cat sitting beside Alissa's chair. "He doesn't need it. If he gains too much weight he'll just have to go on a diet." The last word diet came out sounding like a threat, which in a way it was.  
At the word diet Salem howled and raced up stars looking like nothing more then a, black streak of lightning. "It was almost as if he understood you," said Alissa.  
"Oh Salem is very smart for a cat," said Sabrina. "But that's all he is a cat."  
\--------------------------  
Dinner was over and Sabrina, Alissa and Harvey were sitting in the den. "Sabrina you amaze me. Not only are you an excellent marine biologist you can cook and decorate a house."  
"Well," said Sabrina modestly. "I am a woman of many talents."  
"Where do you come by all these amazing talents of yours?"  
"Both my parents are amazingly talented Alissa," said Sabrina with a modest shrug. "As you know my mom is an archeologist. She's in Egypt right now I think looking for lost pyramids. As for my dad he's in the foreign, service. He gets to travel all over the world. And to other dimensions and planets as well, she added to herself silently. "I traveled with my mom a lot when I was younger and when you live out in the wild you learn to do for yourself. There were no hotels, restaurants or shops nearby. We lived miles from civilization with only a short wave radio and a couple of jeeps between us and disaster. I guess I get talents from both of them."  
They talked for a while longer, but then Alissa had to leave for it was getting late and both had to work in the morning. "Thank you for dinner it was wonderful," said Alissa. "I can't remember when I've had a pork roast that tender."  
"Your welcome to come again sometime," said Sabrina.  
"I will," Alissa promised. Alissa exited the house; and went to her car and started the engine. A second later she was gone. Sabrina went back inside closing the door behind her.   
Sabrina went and found Salem laying on her and Harvey's bed after Alissa was gone. "I thought I told you to make yourself scarce," she scolded him. "And here you come waltzing into the dining room and begging for food. You ought to be ashamed of yourself."  
"I wasn't begging," Salem protested. "I just wanted to meet this woman you talk so much about. She seems really nice and better yet she likes cats."  
Sabrina sighed and pointed. A bowl of tuna appeared on the floor. "Don't expect me to do this every time we have company. You will either behave yourself or face the consequences understand?" Sabrina demanded. Salem didn't respond for he was chewing tuna.  
"Don't blame; me next time you weigh yourself and you weigh a ton," Sabrina told him as a parting shot. She then left the room throwing her hands up in defeat. Salem would never change.  
\--------------------------  
7 months later

Sabrina Spellman Kinkle was not only pregnant she was as big as a house but; of course no; one would dare tell her so. Sabrina had decided to work up to the very end of her last trimester. She didn't want to be stuck at home. "Sabrina don't you think it's time you took some leave?" asked Alissa coming up behind Sabrina.  
"Probably so," said Sabrina with a sigh looking up from what she was doing.  
"You don't want to have the baby right here in the lab."  
Sabrina laughed. "I guess not."  
"Go home get some rest and I'll see you in a couple of months," said Alissa slapping her friend on the back. "Besides you work to hard."  
"Okay and I suppose I do work to hard," Sabrina finally agreed with a sigh.  
"I'll come by and check on you later," said Alissa. "Working hard makes you good at what you do, but it also earns you the resentment of the rest of your coworkers."  
"You don't have to do that," said Sabrina. "I'll be fine. Besides the rest of my coworkers are a bunch of slackers."  
"What are friends for? And the other workers just don't work as hard as you do, but they get the job done."  
Sabrina nodded and headed out to her car. Her car was a blue convertible. She unlocked the door got inside and started the engine. Just before she drove off however she felt this weird sensation. She'd been getting cramps more or less since this morning, but figured it was just because of her condition. Now she knew they could be small contractions. Suddenly she felt a; wetness on her slacks and she looked down to see her pants and the car floor soaked though with water.  
"Great," Sabrina groaned. "My water just broke. What am I supposed to do now?" Call Alissa for; help maybe? She hated to do that, but she just might have to. Of course she could always zap to the hospital, but then that would raise questions. So Alissa it was. She chanted a spell and pointed towards the building. Alissa would just suddenly get this feeling that she was needed in the parking lot. She would have no idea where the feeling came from, but she would be unable to ignore it.  
Alissa came out the door then looking around in confusion. Why was she out here? She had just suddenly got the strangest feeling that something was wrong. Then she looked and saw Sabrina's car. What was Sabrina's car still doing here? Shouldn't she be on her way home? She headed towards it and as she got closer she could see the figure of Sabrina doubled over in pain. "Sabrina you okay?"  
Sabrina groaned and didn't respond for a long moment. Sweat popped out on her forehead. "My water broke," she finally groaned. "Could you drive me to the hospital?"  
"Of course," said Alissa putting aside her questions for later, and opening the door and getting in after Sabrina had slid over with great difficulty. Every movement caused her great pain. Alissa took the keys from Sabrina's limp and sweaty hands. She started the engine again and headed towards the hospital. "I told you should have taken some leave," Alissa scolded Sabrina as she drove. "But no would you listen? Of course not you had to work yourself to death." Sabrina didn't respond her face as white as a sheet her breathing labored.  
"Do me one favor," said Sabrina when the contraction had passed. "Call my husband when we get to the hospital. He will see to contacting the rest of the family."  
"Okay," Alissa agreed grimly trying her best to get through traffic.  
\--------------------------  
A few minutes later they pulled up at the emergency room entrance. Some orderlies came out and picked up Sabrina gently. Alissa had called ahead on her cell-phone.  
"You'll be okay ma'am," she heard a faraway voice tell her gently. They placed her on a gurney and rolled it gently through the emergency door.  
"Will you fill out the information on this paperwork ma'am?—Medical history date of birth and the like?"  
"I don't know it," said Alissa. "She's just my employee not my relative."  
"Does she have any relatives that you know of; ma'am. Ones we can contact?"  
"Let's see she has a husband by the name of Harvey Kinkle and he works over at the dentist office on Creek Road. Then she has a couple of aunts that live in Westbridge Massachusetts and a father who travels a lot. I don't know how to contact him. And she has a mother who's in Egypt digging up lost pyramids. I don't know how to get in contact with her either."  
"The number for the dentist office will be fine and the husband can contact the rest of the family." Alissa gave it to them and went to sit down.  
\--------------------------  
Half an hour later a man with disheveled hair and tired brown eyes came walking into the hospital. His shirt was covered in some kind of stains. "Excuse me ma'am I'm looking for my wife," he told the nurse at the desk.  
"Name of patient?" asked the nurse behind the counter.  
"Sabrina Kinkle," said Harvey.  
"She's on the 4th floor. Room 429," said the nurse.  
"Thank you," said Harvey.  
"You'd better hurry your wife's been in labor for over an hour already."  
"I will and thank you again," said Harvey hurrying towards the elevator.  
\--------------------------  
A few minutes later; Harvey stepped out of the elevator and asked directions to room 429. He found Alissa sitting in the waiting room trying to fill out paperwork. "Here let me help you with that," said Harvey. Alissa looked up and gasped in relief  
"Thank goodness," said Alissa. "I don't know her medical history."  
Harvey chuckled. He knew there was a few things he's have to leave out. Like the time she'd had spellfluenza which was a witches diseases. Or the time she'd had the hiccups and things had started to float around. Let's see—" he muttered mostly to himself. "She was born on August 10, 1982—"  
An hour later he was finally done. He had called Zelda, Hilda and Benen back at the dentist's office and they should be here shortly. Zelda had promised to contact Ted.  
Just as he was about to go and see Sabrina Ted appeared in the doorway. "Harvey it's nice to see you again and how is my; daughter?"  
"I haven't had a chance to go in and see her yet," said Harvey. "Paperwork; too fill out."  
"Red tape," said Ted in disgust. "You have it no matter where you are."  
"You remember Dr. Alissa Grahame don't you? Sabrina's boss," asked Harvey.  
"Yes of course I do. We met at Sabrina's wedding," said Ted taking the hint. He shook her hand. "It's nice to see you again, Dr. Grahame."  
"You to Mr. Spellman," said Alissa. "And call me Alissa I don't go for all that rigmarole."  
Ted smiled and said, "As you wish."  
"And where are Zelda, Hilda and Benen?" asked Harvey.  
"They should be on their way and be here shortly," said Ted. "They had a greater distance to come."  
What he meant by that was that they had decided to drive down instead of using the linen closet, which would have been faster. "Okay I think I'll go and see Sabrina now," said Harvey.  
\--------------------------  
Harvey entered room 429 a few minutes later. Sabrina was surrounded by a couple of nurses and an orderly. "Now just relax and let yourself crest though the pain," one of the nurses told her.  
Harvey stepped forward and squeezed Sabrina's hand to let her know he was here. "Harvey," Sabrina panted. "You're finally here."  
"I had to fill out some paperwork," said Harvey. "Or I would have been here sooner. You're father is in the waiting room by the way. He asked me how you were doing."  
"Dad's here?" Sabrina asked. Before she could say anything else however another contraction hit her and she panted her way through it.   
"Your aunts and your Uncle Benen haven't made it just yet. They should be here shortly."  
Sabrina nodded and squeezed Harvey's hand tightly.  
\--------------------------  
Six hours later Harvey came into the waiting room to find not only Ted and Alissa, but Zelda, Hilda and Benen as well. Hilda and Zelda were arguing and Benen was just rolling his eyes in frustration and amusement. Don't they ever stop arguing? Benen wondered. What have I gotten myself into? Have I married into a family of madwomen?   
"How is she Harvey?" asked Zelda breaking off her arguing with her sister as soon as she saw him.  
"She's fine. Tired, but fine," Harvey assured them, with a tired grin. "I am now the father of a healthy baby boy," he added.  
"A boy?" asked Ted, practically whooping for joy.  
"They should be taking him up to the nursery in a few minutes if you all would like to see him," said Harvey, watching them, celebrate with tired amusement.  
"You must be tired Harvey. Have a seat," Benen told him gently when it looked, as though Harvey was about to fall over.  
"Yeah," said Harvey running a hand through his already disheveled dark and sweaty hair. "I am tired."  
"And what are you going to name your son?" asked Benen as the others continued to celebrate.  
"Sabrina and I discussed names months ago and she told me if it was a boy she wanted to name it Dirk Edward. I thought it was a bit strange, but I kind of like it."  
"Dirk is a bit unusual," said Benen.  
"I know, but Hilda suggested it. It means Derek in Dutch," said Harvey.  
"Oh and you say my wife suggested it?" Benen asked.  
"Yes at least that was what Sabrina told me," said Harvey. Benen, Harvey and Alissa silently watched the two sisters and the brother celebrate.  
Ted hugged Zelda then; Hilda and they hugged him back. "I'm a grandfather," Ted just kept repeating over and over.  
"And we're great aunts," said Hilda. "Boy; am I getting old." And she meant that literally.  
"Let's go up and see this bouncing baby boy shall we," Benen suggested stepping in.   
"Yes let's go," Ted agreed. "He should be up in the nursery by now."  
\--------------------------  
A few minutes later they all arrived up at the nursery and looked in the window. There were over a dozen babies lying in their cribs. All boys for, this was the boys nursery. The girls’ nursery being right next door, "Who are you looking for madams? Sirs?" asked the nurse in charge.  
"Kinkle," Harvey told her. For all babies were listed under the last names of their parents."  
"Ah yes he just came up here a few moments ago." The nurse pushed one of the cribs forward and the group stared at the baby in fascination. He was a good, sized baby and had black hair, which was mostly fluff. Benen suspected the hair would lighten, as he grew older. "He's beautiful," said Ted with a happy grin.  
"Yes he is that," Hilda agreed with a sniffle.  
Zelda also looked, as though she was about to cry but didn't. "And you are?" asked the nurse.  
"We're family," said Ted.  
"All of you are family?" asked the woman suspiciously.  
"Sure I'm the father Harvey Kinkle. And this is my wife's father, her aunts and uncle."  
The nurse disappeared and they all continued to stare at the baby just taking it all in.  
\--------------------------  
Later Ted entered his daughter's room to find her mostly awake, but extremely tired.  
"Dad," said Sabrina. "I'm glad you could make it."  
"I wouldn't have missed the birth of my first grandchild for the world sweetheart," Ted told her gently kissing her forehead.  
"I know," said Sabrina with a tired, but happy smile. "So have you seen him yet?"  
"Yes," said Ted. "We all went up to see him. He's a beautiful baby of course he got that from the Spellman side of the family," said Ted with a wink.  
"He is adorable," Sabrina agreed.  
"So what are you going to name him?" asked Ted.  
"Dirk Edward," said Sabrina with a grin at her fathers shocked expression.  
"You named him after me?" asked Ted sounding choked.  
"Just the middle name," said Sabrina with a pleased smile at her father's reaction.  
"Dirk now that's a bit unusual for a first name," said Ted regaining his voice. "If I remember it means Derek in Dutch."  
"It does," said Sabrina. "I wanted unusual names. I didn't want something that a thousand other people could lay claim to."  
"Very true, but when the little tyke grows up he might hate his name you know," said Ted with laugh.  
"I suppose so," said Sabrina. "I'll expect you to come by and visit as often as you can. So you can watch him grow up."  
"I will," Ted promised squeezing his daughter's hand. "Everybody will be extremely pleased that you are doing so well."   
"Aunts Zelda and Hilda finally got here?" asked Sabrina.  
"Yes and your Uncle Benen to," said Ted.  
"You'll have to leave now sir," said a nurse coming in the door. "Visiting hours; are over. Besides she needs her beauty sleep."  
"All right, I'll see you tomorrow sweetheart," said Ted. "I'll go tell everybody else how you're doing."  
"See you later dad," said Sabrina with a tired yawn.  
"So that was your dad?" asked the nurse as soon as Ted had left.  
"Yeah," said Sabrina.  
"He's a handsome man," said the nurse, "And doesn't look his age."  
"Yes he is handsome," Sabrina agreed her voice coming out in a whisper because she was half, asleep.  
The nurse left closing the door softly behind her.  
\--------------------------  
"So how is she?" Hilda demanded the moment she saw her brother.  
"Fine," Ted assured them.  
"Can we see her?" asked Hilda.  
"Not tonight visiting hours are over and besides everybody's tired. Let's go home and get some sleep."  
"Oh all right," Hilda grumbled. She really wanted to see her niece, but she would have to wait till morning.  
"Why don't you spend the night at our house," Harvey suggested. "That way you don't have to head home tonight."  
"That's very kind of you Harvey, but are you sure?" asked Zelda.  
"Sure I'm sure," said Harvey. "There's plenty of space. Why drive home when you'd just have to come back tomorrow?"   
"He does have a point," said Ted.  
"All right we accept," said Zelda with a smile of gratitude in Harvey's direction.  
\--------------------------  
"This was really nice of you Harvey," Benen told him as Hilda pointed clean bed sheets onto the bed in their room. Alissa had gone home hours ago.  
"I don't mind," said Harvey. "The house is kind of empty without Sab here."  
"Well pretty soon you'll be woken up in the middle of the night to a baby crying to be changed," said Benen with a smile.  
"So what about you guys are you ever going to have a baby?" asked Harvey,  
"Actually Hilda's pregnant," Benen confided.  
"Oh she is?" asked Harvey. "That's great."  
"What's great?" asked Zelda coming in to the room.  
"Hilda's pregnant," Benen told her. "By about four and a half months."   
"What Hilda and you never told us?" asked Zelda scolded her younger sister. "You ought to be ashamed off yourself. And I thought it was my imagination that there was something different about you."  
"I was going to tell you," said Hilda not sounding the least bit remorseful. She finally turned around. "I just thought we had enough to worry about with Sabrina's pregnancy."  
"I suppose we did at that," Zelda admitted. "But the baby was born healthy and that's all that matters."  
\--------------------------  
The next morning they were back at the hospital after getting a good nights rest. Hilda and Benen went in to see Sabrina first. "Good morning Sabrina," Hilda said cheerfully.   
"Morning Aunt Hilda, Uncle Benen," said Sabrina.  
"Sleep well?" asked Benen.  
"Pretty well," said Sabrina. "Although I; missed my own bed and Harvey. Not to mention hospital food isn't all it's cracked up to be."  
Hilda smiled. "Makes you nostalgic for the old day’s hm?"  
"Yeah, back when I could go to the Slicery for a piece of pizza or just to hang out," said Sabrina. "Or go to the skating rink with Harvey."  
"Your son is adorable," said Hilda after a moment of silence.  
"Oh you've been up to the nursery then?" asked Sabrina.  
"Yes he's the cutest little thing you've ever seen," said Hilda with a chipmunk cheek smile.  
"That he is," Benen agreed. "But we had better get going and give someone else a chance to see you."  
"We'll see you later," Hilda promised.  
"The doctor said I could go home tomorrow," said Sabrina. "So you don't have to come back to see me."  
"But we want to," said Hilda. "We don't get to see much of each other anymore."  
"True enough you have your life I have mine," said Sabrina. "We can spend Castanalia together. Isn't that this year?"  
"I believe so," said Hilda with a concentrated frown.  
"It is," Benen confirmed. "It's like sometime next month I think."  
"I'll ask Zelda she'll know and we'll really cut loose." Hilda and Benen turned to leave for they had stayed to long already.  
\--------------------------  
A month later it was Castanalia and Sabrina was up early. She and her aunts had made plans. She tried to get up as quietly as possible as not to wake Harvey, but did not succeed. "Where are you going?" asked Harvey sounding groggy and half-asleep.   
"Remember this is Castanalia. My aunts, uncle and I have plans," said Sabrina.  
"Okay are you sure I can't participate?" asked Harvey.  
"No somebody has to be here to look after Dirk. Besides this is a witch holiday. You wouldn't even remember it tomorrow," said Sabrina.   
"I know," said Harvey with a sigh. "Today will repeat itself and it doesn't even technically exist."  
"Precisely," said Sabrina giving Harvey a kiss on the lips. "I promise to tell you all about it and don't worry about me I'll be home late."  
"How late?" asked Harvey.  
"Oh; around midnight or a little after. I really must be going want to check on Dirk before I go," said Sabrina. "You don't have to wait up for me."  
Sabrina got dressed hurriedly then silently peeked into the nursery. Dirk was still sleeping and hopefully he would remain so for at least another hour. She quickly zapped downstairs and opened the study closet door.  
Just as she was about to step inside Salem came barreling towards her. "Hey wait for me," He yelled just as he leaped into her arms.  
"I thought you had too much dignity for this kind of thing," said Sabrina with a laugh.  
"Well maybe this year you'll create a planet of the fish," said Salem.  
"Is food all you ever think about?" asked Sabrina.  
"That and world conquest," Salem retorted smugly   
Sabrina rolled her eyes and stepped into the closet closing the door. There was immediately a bright flash of light and a sound like thunder.   
\--------------------------  
"You’re late," Hilda told her as Sabrina stepped out of the linen closet at her aunts' house.  
"I know and I'm sorry. But first I had to remind Harvey what today was. Then I had to go check on Dirk and then just as I was getting ready to leave Salem decided he wanted to come along."  
"All right you're forgiven," said Hilda. "Let the magic and the fun begin . . ."  
\--------------------------  
And they did indeed have fun. To start with Sabrina walked outside for she still remembered what she had promised the animals doing her first All-You-Can-Cast-Day. Sabrina looked around and began to chant.

Fur that walks around on four feet,  
You will soon start to speak,  
But it will end at the stroke of the hour,  
When the clock chimes twelve,  
You will only speak animal again.

"Well hiya toots. You're late," said a small squeaky voice up in a tree near the back porch.  
"So sue me," Sabrina retorted. "My husband and son come first."  
"Oh leave her alone Peter. The point is she didn't forget her promise and that's all that really matters."  
"Oh all right. Whatever you say Mabel," Peter grumbled.  
"Got to go we have fun to have in only a few short hours," said Sabrina.  
"You ready to go Sabrina?" asked Zelda coming out to the back porch.  
"Yes Aunt Zelda," said Sabrina. "Have fun guys."  
"We will," Mabel promised as Sabrina closed the back door.  
\--------------------------  
"You did remember to cast you search and destroy spell didn't you?" asked Hilda as they entered the kitchen.  
"Yes Aunt Hilda," said Sabrina with a grin. "I try not to make the same mistake twice."  
"Time to blast off," said Zelda transforming her clothes to an old aviators, outfit. Sabrina, Hilda and Benen did the same. They all got on their vacuum cleaners and blasted into the early morning sky.  
\--------------------------  
Hours later just before midnight Sabrina, her aunts and uncle came back to the old Victorian house that was now officially Zelda's house alone for Hilda and Benen had bought an old house that was on sale. It was in the same neighborhood so that the sisters could visit often.  
"Boy that was fun," said Hilda landing her vacuum cleaner on the front porch.  
"It sure was," Benen agreed. "It was my first Castanalia and it was the best time I ever had."  
"I'm glad honey," Hilda told him, touching his cheek lightly in a loving gesture.  
"It's time we headed home," said Benen.  
"Me too," Sabrina agreed. "It's getting late and I'm anxious to get back to my husband and son."  
"We'll see you later then sweetheart," said Zelda giving her niece a kiss on the cheek.  
"It was great spending Castanalia with you Uncle Benen we'll have to do it again sometime," said Sabrina, hugging her uncle.  
"You too Sabrina you'll be here when our child is born?"  
"I will, guaranteed," said Sabrina. "Just make sure you give me a call."  
"We will," Hilda promised.  
"So have you thought of any names for when the baby is born?"  
"You'll just have to wait and see," said Hilda with a mischievous grin. "Now get going it'll be midnight in another minute. Harvey and Dirk are waiting for you."  
Sabrina nodded and headed towards the linen closet door Salem following. The woman and the cat stepped through and were gone.  
\--------------------------  
Sabrina arrived home and stepped out of the closet door. "You're home," said a familiar voice.  
"Yes I'm home," said Sabrina giving Harvey a kiss and then taking Dirk from his arms and holding her sleeping son gently. "It's good to be home."  
"So how was Castanalia?" asked Harvey.  
"It was great and lot's of fun, but I'll tell you about it tomorrow for it is extremely late," said Sabrina heading towards the study door and then the stairs Harvey following. Sabrina put Dirk in his crib and then headed for her and Harvey's room. Once there she closed the door and finally went to bed.   
Just then the clock out in the hall started to chime midnight which meant that All-You-Can-Cast-Day was officially over. But her life as Sabrina Spellman Kinkle had just begun.

The End


End file.
